Life after the War
by Guatejake
Summary: The seven are living peacefully. But with life it doesn't always go smooth.


Percy was walking through the door when the smell hit him. It was Annabeth cooking fried chicken. His favorite dinner. He loved it when she cooked for him. He put his stuff down on the table and then walked into the kitchen and put his arm around Annabeth.

"Hello honey I see that that you had a good day at work." she said still facing the counter. He then kissed her and let go and then walked down the wall and turned into their bedroom. Their bedroom was decorated the way Annabeth wanted it to be. In the right corner of the room their room there was a wooden table and sat a MacBook Air. Next to it was a planning table with protracters and ruler and pencils. Annabeth liked to draw buildings for fun on rainy days. In the middle there was a two windows with the pushed into the wall and was a dome shaped. The left corner was completely taken up by bookshelves. In the middle was a king sized water bed that Percy had purchased when the house. They lived in Florida in Orlando. They had moved there after the giant war. It had been 13 years since the war. They also had a 13 year old daughter that was named Katie. She had honey hair with a pink streak and she had gray eyes. Katie was a popular kid to say the least. They also had a 12 year old named Amy but she liked to be called Ally. She had brown hair and green eyes and was what she called a 'fangirl'. She also considered herself a nerd and wore black lined glasses. She love to obsess over things. That was actually how Percy and Annabeth had gotten into Doctor Who.

Percy was changing into more comfortable clothes. He and Annabeth loved to snuggle up on the couch and watch Doctor Who. Of course they did this when the girls were gone. It was summer so Katie was at a friends house as was Ally.

Annabeth really cooked up dinner. She had made mashed potatoes and some hot garlic bread. She only made enough for two. She had just put dinner on the table when Percy came in and sat down.

"Thanks honey I had a really tough day at work. The boss yelled at me again when I got in to work,like, five minutes late." Percy said with an tired sight and then picked up his fork and knife and began to serve himself.

"Well I picked up those really soft blankets that you liked. I also have the TV all set up and Netflix ready to go. With the popcorn and everything. Also I invited Rachel over. She was on vacation and she really wanted to see you again." Percy could tell that Annabeth was obiously doing this for Percy not herself. She had learned to live with Rachel but wasn't exactly comfortable with the entire situation.

* * *

After they had eaten the talked about things like they always did after dinner. With Annabeth owning a company and Percy with a full time job as a marine biologist they rarely had a lot of time to talk. They always took advantage when they didn't have extra work to do when they got home.

"So have you talked to Jason lately? Its hard for me to talk to all five of them equally." Percy said as he was putting the dishes away.

"Yah. He and Piper are having a great time in Las Vegas. And before you become worried I told them to steer clear of the Lotus Hotel." Annabeth said getting her self another Coke from the fridge.

" That seemed like such a long time ago does in it? Running across the country to get Zeus' master bolt? I think back now and think how much I miss those times when it was just you,me and Grover. Also I heard that Grover and Juniper had a baby. It was a satyr and they named him James."

"Well I think its time to watch Doctor Who now. I wish Rachel would come and watch it with us." Just as Annabeth said that her iphone went off. She picked it up and she read alound,"Sorry Anna can't make it." Annabeth tried to hide her smirk but then looked up and said" Oh well guess just another time."

* * *

Percy woke up dazed. He was sprawled across the couch with him half naked. Annabeth was next to him and he looked over and saw beer bottles strewn all across the floor. 'I don't remember Annabeth getting those out.' He shrugged to himself as he started to clean them up. Once he had disposed of them he got a text from his iphone in his bedroom saying from Katie and Ally, "I'll be home in half an hour. " It was a Saturday and Percy was still in his pj's. He made himself a pot of coffee and turned on the news. Annabeth had also gotten up and made herself a pot of coffee and watched the news with Percy.

At about 9:30 Lily was the first to arrive. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black hoodie with shorts. She had here iphone in her hand and said as she put her stuff on the couch "Hey I'm home." and then waled up the stairs and went into her room. Ally then came through the door put her stuff on the couch and walked up stairs to her room. After they walked in the doorbell rang and Percy put his coffee down on the table and went to the door and answered it.

Behind the door Leo stood there. "Hey Percy I would like you to meet somebody." Leo stepped out of the way and there stood a very angry looking Caylpso."Hello Percy Jackson" Percy stood there with his mouth open.


End file.
